1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device and a rotating method of an image thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in communication technology, various kinds of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and smart watches, are widely used in our daily lives.
A mobile device typically includes a display screen. The display screen is used to display an image. A typical mobile device has the capability of rotating the image. That is, no matter how the mobile device is oriented, the image is still displayed in a matter corresponding to a gravity direction. However, if a user operates the mobile device in a non-upright position (e.g., lying down), the image is still displayed corresponding to the gravity direction, causing inconvenience for the user looking at the image.
Thus, there is a need for a mobile device which is more convenient to operate.